How Can We See That Far?
by Orokid
Summary: After drinking some stale beer, Harry and Hermione seem to be having some strange visions. But of what?


**orokid: I had a strange yet cool idea after hearing this song for the millionth time. Please do not think that I have either rights to Harry Potter or this Amy Grant song- because I sure as Hell don't. Wish I did, but that point is moot. Once again, I say that I don't own crap. ME own NOTHING!**

**Notes:**

_**Lyrics**_

Story/ My writing

**Future Scenes stuff**

_Thoughts_

**Weird idea. So shoot me in the ass if you hate it.**

**How Can We See That Far**

Hermione huddled around the group of Gryffondor men that had been her best friends since first year, smiling broadly even with the worry in her eyes. Today, they would celebrate. Last year, three-hundred-sixty-five days ago, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had murdered the worst man in the history of the known universe.

Voldemort was killed last year.

Harry gave a weak smile, thanking her for the butter beer she had almost forgotten about that was in her hands. Hermione raised her glass into the air. "To memories that should be forgotten, loves that have been lost, and should be found." To that, the trio drank- although both the Boy-Who-Lived and the famous bookworm swallowed unwillingly. It tasted horrible!

Ron, though, still drank down his whole glass, uncaring about the appalling taste seemingly. It was then that the red-head's eyes moved to his close friends as he neared the bottom, confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong with you two?"

"The butter beer", the young woman stated, staring strangely back. "It's stale. Really stale." The dark haired man who sat beside her agreed, nodding his head up and down.

The other man seemed to think her words over, trying to decipher if it was the truth or just a ploy to get free alcohol off of him since he had vowed to buy them both about three drinks. Finally, he stood, grabbing both of their glasses in his palms. "Mine was alright and I don't get why yours wasn't… Fine, I'll be back with some un-stale beer, mates. Be right back." With that, they watched him leave.

Harry and Hermione finally looked at each other, both ignoring the pangs in their hearts, and grinned slightly at each other.

Something flashed through their minds, presenting a scene in their memories that hadn't happened to either of them before. It was… strange. What was happening to them?

**They could tell that it was a wedding, since they seemed to be standing down the aisle, a nervous groom fidgeting with his tie. "Do I look alright, Ron?" a familiar voice to both questioned the slightly older looking Weasley man.**

**"You look great, mate", he laughed, a large smile on his face. An organ began to play, and the on looking people stood, knowing that the bride was coming down the aisle soon. "Get ready, Harry." He pushed the young man slightly, causing his eyes to redirect themselves over to the young woman marching towards him. A crooked smile came to his face.**

_'Why do I have to see this?'_ the bookworm thought in her mind sorrowfully, wishing that she could escape the vision she was having of her best friend's wedding day. _'I wish too much to be the bride, but it's not me. I know it isn't.'_

_'Is… Is this my future?'_ the dark haired young man questioned silently, gazing at the woman who was approaching his older self, wishing to know who's face was underneath the veil. _'Is this the woman who I'm destined to love forever?'_

He looked around the room, looking for his female best friend. For some reason he didn't know, she didn't seem to be there. His eyes once again, went to the still approaching girl and gulped.

**His older self swallowed in fear, obviously scared of whoever this girl was, and took the young woman's small silky fingers into his own after pulling the veil over her head to reveal… Hermione!**

**He raised his eyes and looked straight into hers, the emptiness of his broken soul filling with an emotion he only felt while around her. The preacher began his ceremony, but neither heard the words the man said, both too lost in the other's soft and loving eyes. They repeated only what they were told to, slipping golden bands on their lover's ring finger. Soon, the two kissed, and the whole church cheered excitedly when they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter.**

Harry looked over to the young woman beside him, his face beet red. He noticed immediately that her face was the same color, and that gave him both hope and fear. "'Mione, did you see… what I saw?"

She looked at him, her eyes unable to withhold the confusion she felt right at that moment. Almost as if she were afraid, she gave a small nod, gulping down her fears. "Y-Yes. I… I believe so. Was it… a wedding?" She coughed in surprise as he nodded at her, his eyes obviously afraid.

"It was… our wedding", he whispered, staring at the floor in astonishment. "Do you think that it was… re-"

A clunk on something hitting the table averted their attention from the vision and Harry was almost glad. He was thinking of telling her about his real feelings and now he had a couple more moments to think. New butter beer had arrived, thanks to Ron, and he was safe a moment longer.

One questioned plagued him- How was that they could see the future, if it was the future?

_**We said our promises by candle light **_

_**You held my hands **_

_**I was dressed in white **_

_**We were young **_

_**How can we see that far?**_

_**How can we see that far?**_

Hermione stared blankly at her glass, not entirely sure what to think. Was it real? If so, she did have a chance with him, unlike how she was tormenting herself into believing that she had none.

Another vision took her eyesight, and she wasn't sure if it was really a prophecy or her imagination taking hold of her mind.

**She gazed upon her newly wedded husband with a broad smile upon her already upturned lips. How could one moment make her so happy? How could one man do everything that he did to her?**

**"Hermione?" a soft voice called to her from behind. She recognized its owner immediately, and it brought an, if possible, even large grin to her beaming face. She turned around, gazing lovingly at the woman she had grown to call her mother. They hugged, large smiles on both of their bright cheery faces. "Are you sure about this one?" the woman asked, worried for her young daughter.**

**Hermione nodded enthusiastically at her, beaming with pride and love. "I don't know how I can explain this, mother, but…" Her eyes looked across the room, gazing at her new husband warmly. Brown met green, locking, a large smile forming on the young man's face. "… I can find myself in his eyes, in his words, in his absolute being!" She gave a delighted giggle.**

_'That's strange'_, the bushy haired woman thought to herself, quite amused by what she was seeing. _'I don't giggle all that much, let alone so gaily.'_ AN: Happy! It means HAPPY!

**"I'm so happy when I'm with him, mother. There's no way that this is a mistake." She gave a glee-filled grin, too happy to let her mother's worries bother her too much. "And, even if it is, it will always be my favorite."**

**The woman gazed at her daughter, smiling in return, happy about the answer that she had gotten from the bride. "You've made the right choice, dear. I'm happy to know that my grandchildren will come from such a loving couple." The older woman kissed Hermione on the cheek, grinning wider than before. "He's lucky to have you."**

_**I knew I wanted you like no one else**_

_**I told my momma that I found myself in your eyes**_

Harry looked up at the woman across the way, smiling to himself, wondering if she would really say that. He had known for years how he felt for her. Ever since fifth year, he would dream about her almost dying at the hands of Voldemort's henchman (or woman) or about watching his beloved godfather fall through the veil to be never seen again. The nightmares of his replacement father slowly ceased, although the other came more often and seemed to hurt him further each time the memory would plague his dreams.

Personally, he wondered if he even had a chance with the woman he grew up with. He used to think that he had a better bet with Cho again than having a chance with the goddess he called "friend".

_**How can we see that far?**_

_**How can we see that far?**_

"'Mione?" he questioned aloud, hopeful that she would say something to end the awkward silence that had erupted between them all since the visions had begun moments before. She looked up at him expectantly, as if knowing that he was searching for something to talk about also that wouldn't worry the other friend Ron. And, so far, these strange visions would cause the red-haired man to levitate with obvious concern. "Do you remember that photo you gave me at the end of seventh year?" She nodded yes, unsure where he was going with the conversation he had started. "Could you remind me who told you that saying? The one you wrote on the back?"

"That all things that happen have a positive and negative affect?" she asked. "Well, my father always said that, no matter what happens, it's the good things that you should look forward to, even if something horrible happens. Such as You-Know-Who. The negative affect was that he killed so many innocent people, destroyed so many innocent lives, but the positive was that he died, giving all those he suffered underneath him another chance at living."

"You're father sounded like a smart man", the dark haired boy said, a lopsided smile on his face as he remembered her faint writing on the moving photo. "I guess that you're father probably passed those genes to you, huh?"

She blushed at his words, not quite sure what to say to him. "I- I guess."

"Personal question!" the same man shouted out, making the red-head beside him believe that he had too much to drink, even though he had only drunken about half of the new butter beer that he had received. "Do you think your mother would worry at your wedding if you chose the right man or not?"

The bushy haired young woman eyes widened, knowing what he had just done. He had just told her that he had seen the same vision she had.

And not even telling this to Ron, too! She was certainly proud of the scarred young man, having the decency to leave the other out of their private conversation.

Not that they wouldn't have shared the truth with him. It was just that it seemed too weird to.

"Of course! What mother wouldn't?" She hoped that she had sounded normal, that Ron didn't pick on the nervousness that she obviously felt right then. "I mean, I am my mother's only child. It would only be natural for her to wonder if I had made the correct choice, and that I was marrying for all the correct reasons."

_**But like your daddy said **_

_**The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay**_

_**And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay**_

**_And the mighty wind that knocks us down if we lean into it_**

**_Will drive our fears away_**

Another vision soon came, claiming both friends:

**It seemed to be in the middle of the night. Hermione was sleeping soundly in the comfort of Harry's lean arms, oblivious to anything that could happen into the room while in the safety of her beloved's safe arms.**

**But something was bound to go amiss while nine months pregnant and completely asleep.**

**And it did.**

**She awoke immediately, feeling a sharp pain coming from her large belly. As soon as it was gone, she snuggled back into her husband's arms. Just as she was ready to fall asleep once more, the pain returned, this time hurting more than the last.**

**The afraid young woman nudged the man beside her, clutching her swollen abdomen as she pushed him harder each time her would awake. Finally, he groaned, gazing up at his wife tiredly. "Harry, it's time", she told him slowly, allowing him to register the information while she breathed deeply, holding off the knife-like pain the best she could.**

**"Time for what?" he asked groggily, not yet understanding what she meant. He gazed lazily at the digital clock beside him on the bedside table. "It's two AM, Mione", the man whined, gazing at his wife.**

**"It's time", she repeated, slower this time than the last. "It's time-time, Harry."**

**The information trickled into his mind, giving him the correct idea at last. He awoke milliseconds later, putting on his pants as quickly as he could while his wife placed on her shoes and waited patiently for her husband to run around the house like a mad-man, readying everything for her.**

**After a moment, she moved downstairs carefully, getting his attention long enough so that he lead her down, holding her hand tightly in his own.**

**They were both afraid, but they would do this together. No matter what. Besides, he could just apparate back home once they truly needed something.**

_**And then I woke you in the dead of night **_

_**To hold my hands**_

_**Push away the fright**_

_**Life had come**_

Harry looked up at her, seeing her brows furrowed in concentration. She was having the same vision, seeing the same thing he was. For once, he was glad that he didn't have to bear the burden of the images alone.

Once again, he went back to the seemingly strange dream, his future (he hoped) being told before his eyes clearly.

**"One last push", the doctor ordered the sweating mother-to-be lightly, smiling as he held the beginning of the infant's small body in his careful hands. Hermione quickly complied to the order, squeezing all the strength out of her body to give their child life. "Very good, Mrs. Potter. A little more…"**

**Harry's strong hand held tightly to her, clutching hers back as she tried to crush all the bones in his fingers. He felt faint, but was going to be there for his wife and his child.**

**"And… you have a boy!" the doctor told them as he pulled the tiny body clear.**

**_How can we see that far? (A son)_**

_**How can we see that far?**_

**Hermione began to get nervous. Why wasn't he screaming his head off? Was he a stillborn? No. She couldn't live with herself if he was. He needed to live. Harry grabbed her hand a little harder, telling her that he was also fearful that their newborn was dead and gone, like so many other people of his family.**

**That was, of course, until the little boy screamed his little lungs out finally, seconds after his own birth. Both of them laughed, relieved that their child was very much alive and well.**

Both breathed a sigh of relief as the image passed them by, Ron raising an eyebrow at his friends' behavior. What the hell was wrong with them?

_**Yeah, we were nervous and a little scared**_

_**Until the music of our baby's cry filled the air**_

_**How can we see that far?**_

_**How can we see that far?**_

The images seemed to disappear from their minds, Harry shyly looking up at Hermione and she doing the same to him. What were they supposed to do after seeing that? Pretend it never happened?

He got up from his seat and moved towards her, his face reddening with every step he took. Thinking that he was most likely drunk, he leaned forward, taking her my surprise at the sound of the small gasp that had erupted from her lips.

Harry had realized during all these strange visions that, out of each and every girl he had been with, it had always been her, his very own best friend, who held his heart.

He could also tell that he had Ron completely astonished by what he had done, from all the yelling of betrayal running out from his mouth. Also, the onslaught of curses and awe that he had heard com from where Ron was was just enough to warn him of his anger and surprise.

He couldn't really think though when it was her he was kissing.

_**But like your daddy said**_

_**The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay**_

_**And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay**_

**_And the might wind that knocks us down if we lean into_**

**_Will drive our fears away_**

It hadn't been until Hermione had kissed him back that he had gotten some of his brain power back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, kissing her with even more vigor. She tasted like strawberries, and like… chocolate. Just like the color of her eyes.

_**We might die**_

_**We might live**_

Neither could think of a time that they were any happier then right then, kissing one another and being in each other's arms. Yeah, they had had their share of fights, done things to each other that they shouldn't have forgiven if they were sane.

But they seemed to have fallen in love with each other along the way, no matter what the situations were before then. Harry loved her, and she loved him. It was a blessed day for them both.

Harry pulled away, ignoring Ron's drunk swearing that was coming from somewhere behind him. He rested his forehead against hers, laughing softly while giving her sweet short kisses in between. All of which she had returned graciously. "How long?" was all that he could ask, his heart pounding joyfully in his chest. The bushy haired woman stared at her friend and potential love of her life, not quite understanding what he was trying to ask her. He decided to explain it more thoroughly, but only after kissing her lips once again. "How long have you loved me?"

_**We could hurt each other badly**_

_**Do things, things so hard to forgive**_

_**Ooh, and if time is not our friend**_

_**Your mind might forget me before the end**_

Hermione smiled, pressing her lips to his neck, pleased with what had happened that day so far. "I don't know, Harry", she whispered, her cinnamon eyes looking up into his emeralds, her grin positively gleaming inside and out. "It's been too long to remember when."

His knuckles caressed her cheek lovingly as he stared at her, ignoring Ron completely who was staring at them like they were the absolutely the maddest people on the face of the Earth, let alone the wizarding world who owed their lives to these two people, as well as many other brave wizards. "'Mione", he smiled as he used the name, finding it slips off his tongue even easier now than when they were friends only a moment ago. "I know what your dad meant. There will always be ups and downs in our lives, but the upside will be that you and I will be together. Right?"

"Close enough, Harry", she whispered, her eyes half closed as she leaned towards him. "Close enough…" With those soft words, she pressed her lips to his once more, finding that one kiss would never be enough.

_**Ohh, and I cannot look that far**_

_**But like your daddy said**_

_**The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay**_

_**And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay**_

**_And the might wind that knocks us down if we lean into_**

**_Will drive our fears away_**

_**How can we see that far? **_

_**Gotta lean into it**_

_**Will drive our fears away**_

_**It's the same sun, yeah**_

_**And the same rain**_

Ron walked up to the counter for the sixth time that night already, smiling broadly as he did so. He was somewhat drunk already, even before his friends had decided to up and fall in love all of a sudden. The bartender looked at him, smirking like the youngest Weasly boy.

"Did it work, boss?" the bartender questioned Ronald softly, careful not to let anyone hear their conversation.

The red haired man turned his head to look at the mad pair that were sitting in the same booth on the same side, smiling at each other, staring lovingly, unable to pull their eyes off. He smiled, turning back to the bartender. "Like a charm, Roy. Like a charm."

"Well, it had been a charm sir…"

"Shut up, Roy, and enjoy that those two are finally out of their long term misery and about to give them a good snog or more until the night is over."

"Um, sir…"

"What?"

"That Luna woman came by a couple minutes ago, asking about you while you were in the loo. Maybe you should just-"

"Shut up, Roy."

"Yessir."


End file.
